


私のメイドは男  Watashi no Meido wa Otoko (My Maid is a Man)

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: Sho desperately needs help to clean his house and decided to employ a maid from Happiness Cleaning Agency. However, due to his typo error, his maid is not a middle age lady but a handsome young man whom he knows from the past with unresolved misunderstanding.





	1. First Meeting

The looks of his messy living room doubled his fatigue, but he had no one to blame other than the director of the hospital that insist on cutting cost? or maybe Ninomiya sensei who recommended him to move to this hospital which paid him almost double of his salary at the previous hospital? Sho know all those theoretically were just his excuse but as much as he wanted to clean, working for almost 16 hours daily or more on some day which made him overnight in the hospital, made him caved on his bed whenever he reached home. He had no strength to do anything else other than sleep. 

He looked at the name card that was given by Ninomiya Sensei, the top surgeon at his current workplace and the reason why he came to work at that hospital. Previously Sho was working at a small hospital in Nagano where he rarely has any free times due the shortage of doctors and some days gone without sleep. Sometimes, he even diagnosed patients out of his speciality as a cardiothoracic surgeon and that is how he met Ninomiya sensei. It's happened when one day, they accepted an emergency patient who met with an accident while hiking. The patient came with a young man whom at first, he thought was the patient's son. He was surprise when the young man manages to give a precise diagnosis based on the symptoms. The patients need an urgent operation but there is no surgeon available since everyone were in the middle of a surgery except two who was off duty and it will be too late to call them. The young man suddenly asked if there is any operating theatre available and when Sho said yes, he asked the nurse to push the patient and he will do the operation. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that sir because you are not a doctor here and it was against the rule" Sho tried to stop him, but the young man insisted "so you don’t mind if the patient die just because of your stupid rules?" Sho was speechless, torn between the rules and saving the patient.

Not only allowing him to operate, Sho also help him in the operation as the first assistant knowing his job will be jeopardised. The young doctor skill was amazing, and he was fast with his hand. Fortunately, the operation went smoothly, and the patient was saved. Sho was prepared to be punished for allowing and helping a stranger doctor doing the operation but the moment the hospital director saw the young doctor, he was overwhelmed and thanking the young doctor nonstop. Sho found out the patient is the founder of a big hospital in Tokyo while the young doctor was the son of the famous surgeon in Nagano who used to the work there. His late father was the top surgeon at the hospital and passed away few years ago. His son was known to have amazing skills like his father, but he preferred to work outside of Nagano although the director had offered him few times to work with them to replace his father. "You are excellent for general practitioner, anyway I am Ninomiya Kazunari" the young doctor introduced himself. He looks cute when he smiles and Sho was happy someone great like Ninomiya sensei recognized his talent. 

The patient was move to his own hospital in Tokyo once he was stable two days later and he never met Ninomiya sensei again till few days after when he received an unexpected call. It was a call from the Tokyo's hospital founder grandson. He introduced himself as Matsumoto Jun and request Sho to meet but due to his tight schedule, Matsumoto-san had to come all the way to Nagano to meet him and that was how everything started to change for him. As per Matsumoto-san or preferred to be called as Jun, Ninomiya sensei had recommended Sho to him. "You must be good if he insisted to have you in his team if I want him to work in my hospital." Jun's words were enough to give Sho two shocks. First, he was recommended by a great doctor who he only met once. Second, the doctor demand him to be part of his team even before he joins the hospital. Is he a genius? "Both me & Ninomiya are friends since high school and if you think he is a genius, yes, he is, and I really want him to work in our hospital. But he will only be said yes if you join is too and for your information, it is a rare occasion for him to recognise someone else talents. He may be a genius surgeon, but he is bad when comes to communication".

Jun continued to explain the benefits that will be given to Sho if he agreed to work for them. Seeing all the documents including the work contract made Sho thought Jun is a meticulous person and he came prepared to convince Sho to work for them. "I won't said that your schedule will be better or if I can be frank, it may be worst that your current workplace, but I can assure you that you will receive a better salary and benefits if you work with us as per indicated in this contract." Said the young director. It is good to be born in a rich family. Sho look thru the contract at glance and yes, the remunerations and benefits offered were much better, but he needed time to think of the pros and cons of the job offer. 

The main reason why he left Tokyo few years ago because he wanted to stay out of radar from his family influence. Being the first born in influential family of politician and a daughter of a broadcasting tycoon made him and his siblings always in spotlight. Fortunately, their privacy was well protected after they grown up and free from Paparazzi cameras although he still made the headline when the news about him went to medical school instead of politics leaked out. "If you are worried about your privacy, don't worry it will be taken care off" so this Jun knew who he is, Sho thought. "Well Sakurai maybe a common name but Sakurai Sho with that Kanji is not, I think. Don’t worry, I perfectly understood your concern. It is tiring when your private life being invaded just because you were born into influential family so I will do my best to protect that." Jun can relate to it well since he is in the same situation. Born as the heir of Matsumoto family who was well known in medical made those unwanted eyes on him and like Sho, he also made the headline when he decided to focus more on the hospital management instead of being a surgeon. 

That was how he finally accepted the offer and started to work in the hospital's Cardiothoracic Department as one of the surgeons lead by Ninomiya sensei. The life is not much different, as it was still as hectic as Nagano but despite the long hours, he manages to get a day off a week and some sleep in between his shift, there was never a day gone without sleep like before. He can practice in his specialization and participated in more surgery than his time in Nagano where he mostly stationed as the general practitioner despite of his specialization. Ninomiya Sensei is happy with his performance and Sho managed to learn a lot from him which helps him to improve his surgery skills. However, there was no different in his personal life. As much as his family was happy to see him back in Tokyo, his mother still complaining how he hardly had time to visit them and how they sometimes forgot that he was now living in the same city as them. Although his mum always exaggerating, Sho knew this time, his mum was right.

His eyes back on the name card in his hand. It is an online maid agency operated by Ninomiya Sensei boyfriend which was a surprised to him. He was not surprised to know that doctor was a gay, but he was surprised that the monster doctor has a boyfriend. Ninomiya Sensei had a bad reputation when it came to communication with peoples. He hardly talks to others except for Jun and Sho, even few residents asked for transfer after few weeks working with him except for Ryoma, who always cried because of Ninomiya Sensei harsh training but Sho can see how Ryoma became the best resident among his cohort without Ryoma realised it. This was proven when their hospital was filled with victims from a major accident and Ryoma managed to assist Ninomiya Sensei in his operation as the first assistant, since Sho had to attend to other patients. Even Jun was surprised to see how Ryoma skilled improved in the 6 months he was trained by Ninomiya Sensei. 

With Jun and Sho, he preferred to be called as Nino. It was two nights ago, when the three of them went for drinks together and Sho shared his problem about his messy house. Jun then suggested Nino to introduce his boyfriend to Sho. Sho was surprised for the second time that night, when he met Nino's boyfriend. He had expected to meet someone who is timid seeing Nino's strong character, but he met a cute bubbly and tan guy named Ohno Satoshi who is a man of few words but always smiled and comfortable to be with. Sho biggest surprised when he saw how Nino became a lovely teenage boy who is deeply in love which is 360⁰ opposite of his character at work.

Although his parents had offered to send one of their maids to clean his house twice a week, Sho prefer to make the arrangement on his own and having his parent’s maid coming to his house was equal to letting his parent's spy to his privacy. He saw the email from Happiness Cleaning Agency as soon as he logged on to his email. Nino had informed him earlier about the said email. Satoshi staff had created a special VIP account for Sho which entitled him to 20% discount for the first 6 months and 10% discount if he continued their service. He just needs to click the link on the email and confirm his account and update his profile with all his personal and payment details. Sho look at the list of maids available, the have both male and female maids. Each of them was labelled as M or F with individual id number which mesmerized Sho. It made him felt as if he was looking at a dating website and looking for a partner. Being a sceptical that female cleans better than male, Sho filtered his choice to only female. After keyed in all his requirements and click the "Maid for You" button, the screen showed him 10 maids, which is suitable for him to choose and decided on a middle age lady, F24, Ms Aiba Misaki. Sho logged off his computer once he received an email stating that his request is being processed and he will receive the confirmation within 24 hours.

The following day, he received a call from one of Satoshi staff, Chinen-san, to confirm his request while he was getting ready to go into operating theatre. 

"Hi! Sakurai-san, I would like to confirm that you've chose M24 for your cleaning services." Chinen asked. He can hear some noise at the back, and he wondered if it was the right time to talk although Sho said it was okay. 

"Yes, Chinen-san, I've chose No.24. Is it possible to start tomorrow as per my request?" Sho asked. He really needs the maid to start soon before his house turns to rubbish dump. 

"Yes! It is possible, I will send you the contract now as we talk. Please sign and return the contract to me by end of the day today to confirm and he will come to your house tomorrow. Do indicate if there is any other additional request apart from what you had sent earlier." Sho was happy to hear it. 

They ended the call once Sho had confirmed that he received the contract via his email. Sho just scrolled thru the contract and ensure all his requirements were printed correctly without caring to recheck the maid name again because he did it during their phone conversation earlier. He signed the contract digitally and sent it back to them right away because he scared, he might forget it if he delayed it. He called Chinen-san back to confirm if Chinen received his reply email before entering the operating theatre room. 

That evening, he received the confirmed email stating the 6 months contract of his cleaning service with Happiness Cleaning Agency. The maid will come thrice a week, 5hours a day on every even day to clean his house, washing and ironing his laundry. Sho had to liaise directly to the maid if he needed to make any changes to his schedules and if the maid can accommodate to it. Sho also won’t be able to change his maid or terminate the contract without a valid reason within the period else there will be penalty charged to him which Sho confirmed he won’t do that since he needs it. Sho was relieved when Nino said he knew the maid that he chose personally and Sho had made a good choice. "Masaki is one of the best maids in the agency. I'm sure you will be happy with his work" Nino said although Sho thought he may heard wrongly of his new maid's name.


	2. “We have nothing to talk about”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they met...

Masaki look at the address sent to his phone and confirmed he was at the right place. Nino had told him, his new client is a surgeon working with Nino at Jun's family hospital but for a surgeon to own an apartment in one of the exclusive areas in Roppongi, he must be highly paid or a son of a rich family. He looks thru his line messages once again to find additional notes left by his new client which were forwarded to him by one of Happiness Cleaning Agency staff, Yamada who oversees administrative matter for all the maids. 

Additional Notes from Client:

1\. Sorry, my house is really in a big mess so don’t be surprise. You can just focus on cleaning today and if you need extra hours, I'm willing to pay more. 

2\. I need your help to do a groceries shopping for me. Basic ingredient will do but please remember to buy a lot of instant rice, noodles & sake. 

Based on the notes, this Sakurai guys seemed to be nice. Sakurai Sho is his second client after Matsuoka family. Masaki used to work as a bartender in France, but he came back to Japan after an argument with his boss. He first took up this cleaning job as a temporary worker while looking for a bartender job in Japan however, Matsuoka family, like his services and he continued to work for the family for past three years till last week when the family moved to Osaka due to Mr Matsuoka job even though now he had a permanent job as a bartender at night. He had planned to stop after the previous family left but was told there was a new request for him which he can’t reject especially when the request was from a VIP client and happened to be Nino's friend. Nino is his childhood friend who introduced him to this job. 

Masaki clocked in digitally via the phone application created for all the maid once he entered the house. Although Satoshi, the owner of the agency is lacking of technology knowledge, all his staff are IT savvy guys. Previously, they used the physical card where both, the maids and clients need to sign but it created some issue when most client didn’t sign those cards because they were at work. The agency faced some issue when clients complained some maid work less than promised hours when they were not at home and it was hard for the agency to confirmed or denied the claimed without any proof. It’s also created a chaos when some of the maids had a few clients in the same blocks and mistakenly went to wrong house at the wrong timing. The new applications created for them by the new IT Manager, Kotaki-kun, when he joined the company few months ago.

With the new application, the GPS will locate their location to the system. Once they entered their client's house, they just need to tap their phone to automated sensor which will activate the system to send a message to the client's mobile telling them the timing their maid start work and otherwise apart from clocking in their start time to the agency database. The sensor usually installed few days before the maid started, however since his clients made an urgent request, the sensor will only be installed today as per agreed by Masaki's new client, Sakurai sensei, which explained why Kazama, the technician came along with him. The application also had a memo button for the clients to leave notes for the maid with the supervision of the agency to avoid any communication issues. 

For Masaki, he had no problem with any of the system that the company chose because he only had one client at one time since he had his bartender job. Although, they are a lot of request for him he prefers to keep it that way, so it won’t interfere with his other job at night. After, Matsuoka's family, Sakurai sensei will be his second clients in 3 years he is working in the agency. He left Kazama to install the sensor at the genkan area while he went inside the 3SLDK house. Although he had expected a mess, he never expected to see a living room which was full of rubbish and such a messy kitchen. Dirty plates were piled in the sink, laundries were over flowed out of the basket, empty bottles lying arounds and numbers of snack covers on the floor. He understood his clients was hardly at home but to turn the living room into a pigsty, his clients surely had a great talent for it. Seeing how the stove was clean and untouched with pile of combini bento box, Masaki knows, his new clients is not someone who cooks at home. He saw the money for groceries on the dining table along with a new apron. The apron filled with sunflower printed and Masaki liked it even though it was a bit girlish.

He went to check the other room, although the master bedroom condition clearly told him "I'm late so I didn't have enough time to make my bed", it was not as messy as the living room even the washroom is clean and filled with expensive care products from its shampoo to its toothpaste and the shaver. The other bedroom had a cosy study room concept although the study table was in mess with research papers and medical books that almost covered the silver laptops. On one side, there was a comfy sofa bed facing a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There was a big inbuild book racks on the wall behind the study table which was still half filled, and few unpacked boxes were stacked beside it. The storage room is rather empty with few boxes still waiting to be unpacked but it was spacious. The last bedroom looks good and was equipped with basic necessities. At a look of it, Masaki can guess the room was used for a guest, seeing how it was untouched. Masaki decided to start his work by doing the laundry and cleaning the kitchen first as soon as Kazama finished installing the sensor. Kazama had confirmed the sensor was tested and working perfectly. Masaki knows it will be a tiring day for him and fortunately he was off from his bartender job that night. 

Sho saw four different messages from an unknown number and realised it was messages from the cleaning agency system. Satoshi and Chinen had told him how it works but he was yet had the time to properly check out how it works.

First message was informing him the sensor for the maid clocked in was installed and ready to use. Second message informing him the timing the maid start work and followed by the time of the maid end work in the third message which shows the maid work extra 1 hour for today. The fourth message is a reply memo from the maid. 

"Dear Sakurai-san, thank you for choosing me as your maid. I've bought some groceries as per your request and do let me know if you need anything else. "

-AM-

Sho can’t wait to be at home to see how the maid works since Nino had been convincing him that his maid is one of the best choices. 

He was happy to see his clean-living room with all the rubbish were properly disposed. His kitchen looks as new as when he first moves. All the dirty plates and utensils were properly washed and arranged. His piled laundries were nicely folded and arranged on the sofa waiting for him to keep it in his cupboard. He checks the fridge and glad the maid understood his request, she had bought the necessities needed for him.The maid even bought a few packs of instant rice and noodles. The balance money and receipts of the groceries shopping were left at the same place as he placed it this morning. He took note on any item he may need the maid to help him buy. His bed room was nicely tidied up too. Sho fell in love with his new maid work and was so happy to see his clean apartment once again. His new maid is an amazing lady to be able to finish her work in six hours. 

Sho send a memo to his maid to thank her for her hard work before he went to sleep happily without a shower. The long hours operations dried his energy till the end. He hopes he will be able to meet his new maid soon, but it may be hard since he will only be back late at night and off only on the days his maid is not working. 

It's been almost three weeks since he started working at this house which he came to clean three days a week, on Tuesday Thursday and Saturday, from 9am to 2pm. It was hectic for first few days because there were too many things to do but Masaki manage to clear all by his fourth day and manage to plan his task accordingly. Compared to his previous clients, who had two kids and his wife who always chatting with Masaki while he was working, it is lonely to work in this house because his client is a single man who was hardly at home. Till now he is yet to meet his new boss although Nino said he is a handsome surgeon. Masaki tried to find any photos of him in the house, but he found nothing and as brat as he always is, Nino didn’t want to show him any photo of the young surgeon. They had been changing memo as if they had known each other and Sakurai asked Masaki to address him as Sho.

Sho is not a difficult person. He had given Masaki full authority to arrange his task however he wanted as long his house was cleaned. At first, Masaki thought the hours and days should be shorten but Sho said it was fine to keep it as it is. Apart from cleaning, he had also set a laundry day, groceries shopping day and cleaning the windows day separately. He also helps Sho to unpack some of the boxes in the study room and arrange it on the book racks for him. But there was one thing that bothered him, the way how Sho address him. Just like Masaki, Sho used to address him as Aiba-san and when Masaki asked to address him by his first name, Sho said it was impolite for someone younger to do that when they were at the same age. 

Sho looks at the new memo sent by his maid via the apps, telling him that she had cooked some side dish for him before she left his house. His maid had been so nice to him for the past two months she works for him. Cooking and shopping for groceries were not part of her cleaning duties but she had always did it for him and her cooking skills was fantastic. Sho feel bad because till now, he yet to meet her personally despite of how much he wanted to thank her for her hard work. This past one month had been more hectic because he had been travelling around Japan for medical conference. At first, he was supposed to go along with Nino, but Nino had to cancel his attendance due to the surgeries scheduled for him. Even now, he just reached the airport after his 8 days trip to France to attend the final medical conference.

He opened his fridge as soon as he reached his house and was so happy to see all the food were nicely filled up his "used to be empty" fridges. It was not only a side dish; his maid even cooks a proper meal for him to heat and eat. It was all properly seal and kept in the fridge with a small note.

"You must be hungry after the long flight. Hope you enjoy the meal" - Masaki. 

Sho looks at the name and wondered if his maid accidentally wrote wrong name but his stomach needs more of his attention right now rather than his brain. He enjoyed his late lunch before his shower. It felt good to have a proper homecooked meals after long flight and few days in foreign country. It feels warm but unfortunately it was his maid who prepared it and he had to eat alone. His parents had been pushing him to get married. His mother had been arranging him to go for Omiai till he came out with his interest. He knows it was hard for his parents to accept it, but they had been very understanding and stop arranging the blind date for him. However, Sho admit, he was lonely. 

He rested on his bed after shower. He was too tired, but his eyes just didn’t want to close. Apart from fatigue he felt disappointment. Apart from the conference, the main reason he agreed to replace Nino to Paris was to look for someone but the one he was looking for was no longer there. Sho should have known better a lot of things can change in 8 years. It was the best night of his life, if only his young self was much calmer, maybe the outcome will be much better. He fell asleep while holding the name card of a bar which he visited in Paris, only to find his hope shattered. 

Sho had to go back to work after spending the whole weekend resting at home however the fatigue finally took a toll on him when he started to fall sick on his first day back at work. Fortunately, there was no surgery scheduled for him that week. He was on morning shift but was sent home as soon as he finished his rounds to meet his patients. He spent the whole day sleeping at home and only awake when it was late at night because he was hungry. He just finishes the left-over stew from the other day and had no strength to cook rice. He messages Nino and Jun before he went back to sleep telling them he will need another day off the following day as his fever getting higher with his whole body muscle aching.

He was not sure what time he was asleep only to wake up with the sound of someone unlocking the door which made him panic. The painful headache didn’t help and it just making it harder for him to move. “Sho-san, are you there?” Masaki asked. Nino had told him that his boss was not well, so he was resting at home and asked Masaki to look after him while Masaki doing his work. Nino may be dropping by in the evening if Sho condition worsen. Sho walked out from his room and surprised to see a guy instead of a middle-aged lady.

“Who are you?” Sho asked.

“I’m Aiba Masaki, your maid from Happiness Cleaning Agency” the guy replied which made him more confused. “I guess there was a mistake here, the maid that chose is a middle-aged lady Aiba Misaki” Sho can’t stand the headache, he felt as if someone is pressing his head.

“But I’ve been working here for almost two months now?” Masaki wanted to continue but he can see his boss was not in position for discussion.

Sho sat at the sofa while Masaki went to get a glass of water for him. Their eyes met when Masaki passed him the glass and his medicine which made both froze at the sight of each other.

“You” both said at the same time. “Sorry! I guess today will be my last day working in this house. I will tell the agency to cancel our contract” Masaki turned to leave while Sho was still in dazed, trying to process what was happening right now. He was so disappointed when the person he looks for was not found in Paris, but the same guy was now standing in front on him. Masaki was already in his genkan opening the door to go out but Sho manage to catch his wrist. “Wait! We need to talk?’ But Masaki let go of his hand. “We have nothing to talk about” Masaki replied, Sho wanted to answer but he is losing his sight. The pain became more unbearable and everything turned dark. “Sho!” that was the last thing he heard before he lost conscious.


	3. a lot of questions that we need to get the answers from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Nino & Jun found out the reason why their best friend can't forget a guy from 8 years ago although they just met for one night.

  


Masaki trying hard to hold his anger, he felt betrayed by the two guys who he thought were his good friend. He finally off his phone when it keeps ringing. He had told the owner of the bar which he is working at, to change his day off as he was not in his right mind to work tonight. He never imagined that he will meet that guy again after 8 years and he hated how his heart still jumped at the sight of that guy who stabbed his heart with his words. 

  


Sho was surprised to see Nino in his bedroom, adjusting the drip of his IV line. He didn’t even know when they set up the IV for him, "I know you have a lot of questions, likewise, we also have a lot of questions that we need to get the answers from you" Nino said when he realised Sho's confused face. 

"We?" Sho asked back. Is that guy still there? If yes, he needs to talk to him because he has a lot of questions for him. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it was not Masaki but me" Jun said, entering the room with a tray of foods which Sho assumed it was for his dinner. 

Nino left the room when his phone rang and Jun just sat quietly beside the bed, watching Sho eating his dinner. Fortunately, the drip was on his left arms else it will be much uncomfortable for him to eat. 

"I had a feeling that you name sounds familiar to me when Nino first gave me your resume, to head hunt you to join his team, but I never expected you to be the drunkard which Masaki saved 8 years ago" and that sentence was enough to make Sho stop eating. 

"Wait, what do you mean by he saved me?" Sho asked. 

"You would be gang rape by those foreign guys if he didn’t tell them you are his boyfriend. You are totally wasted that night. It was hard for us to carry you back" It made Sho more confused.

"Us?" Sho asked shortly, "Yes! Us," it was Nino who replied, entering the room back after his call. 

"Both me and Jun went to visit Masaki in Paris, and we were happened to be in the bar on that night, drinking while waiting for him to end work. We saw you were seating at the counter and started slurring. The foreign guys started to talk to you but it seems you were too waste which we can’t even understand what you were saying although you spoke in Japanese." Sho started to realise his mistake after listening to Nino.

"Masaki told the men, you were his boyfriend and were having a couple fight. At first, they don’t want to believe him but when he saw both us approached to bring you home and his manager scolding Masaki to bring you home, they left although Masaki heard how the spoke of banging your sexy butt earlier", Jun continued. 

Seeing Sho listening to them attentively, Nino continued their story. 

"We try to find any clue of the hotel you were staying at, but nothing so we ended up brought you back to Masaki's apartment and let you sleep on his sofa." Both told the same story which he heard from the bar owner the following day after that night and Sho know how big his mistake is. 

"But now, I want to know what actually happen between the two of you because I never see Masaki so depressed after that day" Nino asked. 

"So, both of you didn’t know what happen that night?" Sho asked back. 

"We only knew what happen till Masaki came home. We have to go back to our hotels since we were there with other college friends" Jun explained. 

Sho sighed, maybe it was really his fault. 

  


"Before that, I have a question, why he is my maid when I chose a middle age lady?" Sho asked. Nino passed his phone to Sho, it was a copy of his request and his contract. 

"You know how each maid was labelled with M and F at the front to represent their gender?" Nino asked and Sho nodded. 

"F24 is Aiba Misaki and M24 is Aiba Masaki. As you can see your request indicated you request for M24 and according to Chinen he had called you to confirm your request before he sent you the contract. You confirmed that you chose 24. You can check your email, you should receive a confirmation of your order once you submitted your request" Sho check his email as per Nino instruction and realised he requested for M24 instead of F24. It was his typo mistake and was also his mistake not to check the alphabets but only the number when he received the contract to sign.

  


Nino showed him a message from Satoshi, his maid had requested to terminate their contract. "Eh! He can't do that" Sho anxiousness almost dropped the tray on his laps to the floor if Jun was not fast enough to catch it.

"Relax! Just like the employer, the maids were also bind by 6 months contract which they can’t terminate unless there is a valid reason and agreed by both party..."

"I will never agree to it" Sho cut Nino's words. 

"Why?" Nino asked. "Because I think this is the way God gave me to mend my mistake? If what you both said were true, I have to apologise to him"

Both Nino and Jun looked at each other. "Okay, I guess you should tell us what happen that night after we left and depending on the situation, we may help you" Sho look at Jun and he knows Jun didn’t lie. 

"We slept together" Sho said which made both men in front of him widen their eyes, surprised. 

"What?" They said in unison. 

"But I guess I hurt him the following day before I left, I have worst temper at that time, but I did go back to the bar to look for him, but the owner said he was off and told me the same story. I left my number, but he never called till I came back to Japan. I've had never forgotten about him that is why I want to look for him. I want to know the truth from his mouth, and he is the main reason why I agreed to go to Paris but when I went to the bar, I was told that he left even the owner changed" 

  


Sho told them everything from the reason why he was so drunk that night till the next morning when he left. "Trust me, I know him since he was a kid and seeing his reaction, I guess the sex was so good for him to forget".

  


**{8 years ago...}**

Sho was frustrated, he never imagined someone whom he thought was his best friend willing to trap him for money. If he had told Sho the truth, Sho wouldn't to help even if he can't he knows his father will. Fortunately, he had a good tolerance of alcohol and a great 6 sense, he felt uneasy once those French women came to join them and his friend kept pouring the alcohol for him. He had never attracted to boobs but only him family knows this fact about him. He managed to throw most drink to the plant next to the sofa when they are not looking and pretended to be drunk. He heard his friend talk in French which he was never aware how good his friend is with the language. He played along till he brought him back to the hotel, but it was not his hotel room but a nice cosy room with a double bed. 

  


There was someone else waiting inside the room. He heard his friend left and the woman that accompanied him started to undress Sho, fortunately, it was only his top, before undressing herself and slip into the bed. By now, he able to guess what their plan was. He heard few clicks. The woman than moved Sho's hand to her shoulder so it will look like as if Sho was hugging him, but the photographer was surprised when Sho suddenly opened his eyes, the woman next to him was dumb founded. Sho woke up and seized the camera from the photographer's hand who looks even more paler than he used to. Sho forced them to spill the bean and was hurt to know his best friend paid both for the job to get the photos. He called the front desk to send a security guard and called his father to tell what happened to him. After the guard and police officer reached the room, he asked them to call his best friend to that room now, telling him the job was done. 

  


Sho heard his friend coming in, whistling happily but stopped when he saw everyone in the room. He realised his plan was flopped. "It was typical of you to use this classic method, but I'm not top of the class without a reason". All the three were handcuffed and tomorrow the representative from Japan Embassy will handle the matter. Although it was a pity, but his friend had to overnight in cell till the sun is up. The micro card along with the camera were left in Sho hand. Sho was escorted back to his room and was protected till the following day. Even the head of the study group who came along for the trip was informed of the incidents.

  


At first, he told his father to ensure nothing happened to his friend. He is a good student and just a few months left till he became a full-time doctor. Sho didn’t wish for this incidence to block his future, but when he found out his friend lied about the reason why he needed the money, it's just made him more frustrated.Instead of his sick mother like he claimed earlier, it was his gambling debt that made his friend desperate for money. Sho didn’t even know when his friend started to be addictive to gambling. Sho felt betrayed and he wanted to drown himself in alcohol so he will forget but the beautiful bar tender in front of him didn’t help. The Japanese bar tender keep stopping him to drink more when he was the one who was paying. The group of Foreign guys beside him didn’t help either. They were so noisy and kept touching him, Sho told them off but they seem to be more provocative. Sho was too tired and maybe too tipsy and sleepy. he bartender's voice was the last thing he heard before everything went blank. 

  


Masaki was getting more irritated. He had heard how the group of foreign guys talking about the Japanese guest in front of him. Masaki hated it when they discuss how the Japanese guest will be good in bed. Masaki hated how they talk erotically about him. It was not his business, but he was much aware of their intentions. This was the second time he saw the Japanese guest. The first time he saw him was tonight ago with a group of other Japanese guys. From what he heard, they were future doctors who came to Paris, to attend medical seminars. Masaki's two best friends were also in Paris for the same medical seminars. He looks so happy last two night that Masaki can hear his laughter from his station at the counter. He felt more uneasy when he saw one of them trying to start to initiate a conversation with the Japanese guest, but the guest was slurring back his answer showing how drunk he was right now.

  


“Sorry if my boyfriend voice caused you any inconvenience. We had some issues and he tried to persuade me” but the foreign guys didn’t seem to believe his words and one of them started to move closer to the guest. Masaki wanted to help him, but he’s working now till he heard his manager's voice. 

"I think you should ask your friends there to bring your boyfriend home now and make sure this is the last time you brought your personal issues to work." As fast as a flash, Masaki left his counter and went to the Japanese guest while his boss apologised on behalf on his staff for creating the ruckus which made the foreign guys believed they were indeed a couple. 

His two best friends who were enjoying their drinks at the corner of the bar while waiting for Masaki to finish work, came nearer when they saw Masaki's signal. "Can you guys help my boyfriend out of this place? I will end my shift in 10 minutes" Nino wanted to ask more but stop himself when Masaki signalled him with his eyes to the group of Foreign guys on their left. 

  


Both Jun and Nino brought the totally wasted guy out to the quiet main road before Masaki joined them. They tried to find his hotel card but unfortunately the room key had no hotel's name. They found his passport, but it was too late for them to go from hotel to hotel to check if this guy was a guest from any one of it. Jun tried to check if he can find any clue from the seminar's attendance list since Masaki said he saw the guest with a group of medicals students, but that guest name was not in the list although Jun found that guest name sounds familiar to him. 

"I guess we had no other choice but to bring him back to my apartment and let him sleep there till tomorrow morning". Both his best friends look at him, "Are you sure Masaki, you didn’t even know him and what if he is a dangerous guy" Nino asked. 

Masaki look at the guest face. "A beautiful man like him can never be dangerous". Both Jun and Nino left after they let the guest slept on Masaki's sofa. He glances once more at the beautiful face especially the kissable lips, he want to taste it but Masaki is not a bad guy to take advantage of a helpless drunkard.

  


As a kind soul as he is known, Masaki wiped the unknown guest with a wet towel and cover his with a blanket before he went to his bedroom to sleep. That was his plan but....

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update. RL is really tight


	4. "I'm not a whore and I don't need your money"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being blinded by his anger towards his friends betrayal, leading Sho to hurt Masaki based on his wrong conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is R17?😅😅😹🙈

His hand moved before he could stop himself. Tracing the Japanese guest face, his thumb tracing his kissable lips. It was soft and Masaki wonder how will it be if they kiss. The guest moves a bit made Masaki realised what he did. He covered the other with a blanket and turned to walk to his bedroom but a hard grip on his wrist made him stop his steps. "Where am I?" The other asked sleepily and slowly woke up to the seat. Sho recognized the beautiful bartender from the bar. "At my house, sorry you are too drunk and I didn't manage to find out where you are staying so I brought you back here" Masaki explained and sat beside the other. "Thank You but I think I should leave now. Thank you for bringing me here" The Japanese guest tried to stand but his hangover took over his energy. "It's fine you can stay here till tomorrow morning." Masaki walk to the kitchen and came back with a glass of hot honey water, "Thank you... Hmm, ?" Knowing what the guest wanted to ask, "You can call me Aki" Masaki replied. "Sho!" The guest showed his hand for a handshake and Masaki accepted it.

Sho felt calmer and soberer, after drinking the honey water but he felt uncomfortable in his clothes which were reek of alcohol and his sweat. Masaki realized it and went to his bedroom to get a change of clothes for Sho to change before went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub. "You should take a bath before you went back to sleep, the bathroom is that way," Masaki said as he pointed to the direction to the bathroom. He passed Sho some of his clothes for a change. "I hope it fits you" it was rare for Sho to take a bath or even sleepover in a stranger's house, but somehow, he felt comfortable with the bartender as if they had known each other for a long time. Sho look at himself in the mirror, he was in mess but he guessed it was not too bad since he gets to know the bartender. His heart fluttered whenever he saw the bartender smiles. There was something in that smiles which enticed him since the first time he saw him at the bar a few nights ago.

"Sorry, Sho can you put..." Masaki gasped, as soon as he saw naked Sho in front of him. He intended to pass the laundry basket so he can help Sho to wash his clothes since it was too late to call for laundry and it was his mistake for entering without knocking. Both were still for a few seconds before Masaki turned his head away although his mind can't think of anything else other than Sho six-pack abs. "Sorry, I should have knocked on the door, here you can put your dirty clothes here so I can help you wash it". Not sure if it was his hangover still controlling his mind or it was his lust, all he knows he wants this beautiful man in his arms. Sho stopped him from leaving and pinned him against the door. "Do you hate what you see?" Sho asked. Masaki shook his head. "No! I love it" Sho smirked, claiming the other lips and it felt so rights till both are out of breath. Both eyes darkened with lust, understood that both wanted the same thing. Back on his mind, Masaki knows he had to stop because it will only be a nightstand but their kiss felt so right and his desire to have Sho in him was too strong that his brain can't even think logically. Bath and laundry were totally out of their mind right now. 

Once again, Sho claimed those lips hungrily while his hands were moving all over the other trying to get rid of the other clothes till Masaki naked torso exposed. Sho let his eyes wandered from the other beautiful face till the good build body with the ripe six-pack to his birthmark on his left shoulder. "You are such a beauty" Sho's mouth sucked hungrily on the birthmark while his hand freed the other from his boxer in one fast moved. Masaki moaned when a hand immediately wrapped tightly around his painful member that was asking for attention and was leaking with precum. Arching his back while his nails burying in Sho's shoulder as he felt the pleasure building up in him. His hips started moving frantically asking his partner for the night to move his hand faster, hugging him tightly till he came all over their stomachs. Masaki was still panting when he was lifted in the air, wrapping his leg around Sho waist till they reached his bedroom where Sho laid him on his bed. 

The view in front of him right now just made Sho went crazier. Masaki turned them around and now it was Sho who lying on the bed. Sho moaned when he felt the hotness surrounding his leaking member. Sho's grip on Masaki's hair getting harder, he almost reached his climax but he groaned when the hotness of Masaki's mouth left it. Masaki claimed the lips messily while his hand pumping Sho's member harder till he came on Masaki's hand. While Sho was still panting to catch his breath, Masaki traces an invisible path from Sho's navel with his tongue till he reached Sho's erected nipples, playing it with his tongue and fingers which woke Sho's member up again. "I want to feel you" Sho was aroused by Masaki's lusty voice whisper. He pulled Masaki face up while his finger started the preparation. Masaki moaned in their kiss when it hit his sweet spot. Sho felt the muscle clenching around his fingers showing the other almost at his max. He took out his fingers and turned them around back to enter him with one deep thrust. Masaki was in tears on sudden intrusion but not for long when his hip started to move frantically to get more friction till he came. Sho was the first guy who managed to make him came with just his back. Sho came after a few more thrust and fell on his partner's body trying to catch his breath back. "Shower with me" Sho whispered and his hot breath tickled in Masaki's ears, made him shiver with excitement. Masaki knew it won't only be a simple shower. 

"So are you able to forget now?" Masaki asked when they are back on the bed. "Hmm," Sho asked back confused. "You seems so sad when u came to the bar earlier and you kept saying you wanted to forget" it's true, he went to the bar to forget his friend betrayals and thanks to Masaki, what happened last night was thrown out of his mind. "Yes! Thanks to you, I'm able to". " So can I have a good night's kiss," Masaki asked. Without a reply, his lips were claimed into a passionate kiss until they fell asleep. For Sho, it was not the worst trip after all.

He felt empty beside him and the delicious smell from the kitchen gave him the answer he was looking for. Masaki was enjoying himself, cooking while humming happily. He squealed when he felt two arms circling around his waist. They just know each other last night and he was aware it might be the first and the last but he felt love. "You should take a bath first then we can eat breakfast together before you leave". Masaki felt sad on his last word. Sho leaves a quick peck on Masaki's lips and went for his bath as requested. Masaki wished them to be friends but he doubts that Sho wants it too since he will be going back to Japan soon. Maybe for Sho, he was just a nightstand so at least he should enjoy their time till the Sho left his house. Masaki was happy when Sho praised his cooking and enjoying his foods. It was afternoon and it was time for Sho to leave. Sho went to change back to his clothes which is clean right now. He wondered when Masaki did it. He looks for Masaki in the kitchen once he was ready but the guy was not there till he heard his voice in the veranda. "Aki!" He called but realised the other was talking on the phone. He thought of leaving them alone but the conversation made him stop his steps, maybe he was wrong after all. 

"Yes! He is a nice guy and I feel bad for him. I will send you the photos later after I finish editing it" Masaki said to the caller. He hung up the call when he saw Sho was ready to leave. "You leaving now?" He asked but Sho replied with his laser stare which made Masaki clueless of what the other felt right now. As if he was someone else, not the one who had been pampering him in bed last night. There were sadness, hate and disgust in Sho eyes. "Sho what happened?" He moved nearer but Sho moved a step back "I thought you were different but you are just the same. You just used me for money?" Masaki was confused. "What are you saying now Sho?" Masaki asked back. "So how much do they pay you for the photos and sleeping with me? I thought you were sincere but I won't blame you. Even my own good friends whom I've known for years betrayed me while you were just a stranger whom I knew for a night" Masaki realised Sho may had overheard and mistaken his conversation on the phone. "Sho, I think you have misunderstood some..." But Sho didn't allow him to continue his words. Sho took out all the money he had inside his wallet and left it on the table. "You can have it if this is what you want" Masaki was speechless. "Stop and take that back. I'm not a whore and I don't need your money" Masaki was hurt his heart aching. Masaki grabs Sho's wrist when he saw Sho ignored his words. He placed the money back to Sho's hand, "Get out of my house. I don't want to taint the nice memory had last night with hate and I shouldn't have saved you last night" Masaki said and pushed Sho out of his house. 

Masaki bangs the door as soon as Sho was out. The tears that he had been holding back started to fall. From Sho words, he knows maybe Sho was in pain for being betrayed. He understood Sho might be mistaken but it's hurt so much when he was treated like a whore. It's hurt so much when he realised he fell for Sho on the first sight, since the first time he saw Sho came to the bar. He was so stupid to hope for friendship from Sho.

He is supposed to be angry, but why his heart aching especially when he saw the other red eyes and Sho wondered what the Aki meant by he saved Sho. He wanted to turn back but his heart is aching and his ego was too high to go back. For the whole journey in the cab to his hotel, he can't stop thinking about Aki. 

He saw his trip leader waiting for him in the lobby. The guy looks relieved as soon as he saw Sho. They almost reported him missing to police because he was uncontactable and Sho realized that his phone was out of battery. He was updated about the case. His friend will be held in the cell for a week and will be sent back to Japan for further investigations. He may be arrested for illegal gambling and blackmail attempt. Sho will be leaving tomorrow, a day earlier than the others for his safety. As much as he tried to concentrate, for now, he can't digest whatever informations are given to him. He knows he needs to go back to meet Aki and asked him for an explanation. Sho realised he didn't give him any chance for the other to explain, he was blinded by his anger. Maybe they were other reason behind it and since he is going back tomorrow, he needs to settle it today. He took a taxi to the bar because he didn't know the exact address, but he remembered passing by the bar on his way back to the hotel. 

The bar was closed since it was still too early for their operations hours. He walks with the memory that he had until he saw the bakery next to Masaki apartment. His heart beat faster as he was about to reach the floor but unfortunately, there was no one opening the door, maybe the other had left his house to go somewhere nearby. Sho loitering around a nearby park, hoping to bump into him but he gave up after a few hours later when he didn't see any sign of the other coming back. He walks back to the bar, trying his luck, hoping to find him there but he was told Aki was on-off. "Do you feel better now?" The guy who introduced himself as the Bar Manager asked. Sho nodded his head, "yeah I'm good." The manager came closer to him. "You have to be careful today, make sure you didn't get wasted like last night especially when that group of guys were here. They had been checking on you since last night, fortunately, my bartender was kind enough to claim you as his boyfriend and both of you are having a fight else I'm not sure what will happen to you." The manager said while pointing to the group direction secretly with his eyes. "Really?" Sho asked, he turned to take a quick glance and he can see how those guys scanning him. The manager then told him whatever happened last night, which made Sho realised he indeed was safe by Masaki else he might be rape by that foreign guys. Sho realised how stupid he was to jump to his own conclusion without giving Masaki a chance to explain. Now if he thinks back, Aki was always with him and there was no one else in the room. Maybe he is mistaken. He left his number to the Manager since he didn't want to give Sho the bartender's contact. He hopes Masaki will call him but Masaki never did. 

"Hey! Masaki, are you okay? You look tired." Jun asked. He realised, his friend had been quiet since they met. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit sleepy" Masaki replied. "So how was the guy? He left?" It was Nino's turn to ask. "Yes, he left in the morning" Masaki prefer not to talk about whatever happened last night because he knows Nino will start to interrogate him and his heart still in pain. Fortunately, both Jun and Nino stop asking and now looking at the photos that Masaki took during their outing. He wondered what happened that made Sho became too sensitive with photos. Masaki felt his phone vibrated. A message from his manager along with a telephone number. 

"The Japanese guest that you save last night, asked you to call him" - Manager

Did sho ask him to call? For what? When he was throwing tantrums without giving Masaki any chance to explain. He looks at the Japanese telephone number. Sho must be rich to use roaming line overseas. Masaki was tempted to call but in the end, stopped himself as this may be the best for both and regarded it as just a one night stand. 

**********************************************

"I can't really remember what happened eight years ago but Masaki used to do photography during his free time and if I remembered correctly, we met with the same day you left his house to get the photos for our outing," Jun said after Sho finish his stories. "If it was the same day, I guessed you really made a big mistakes because it may be me who was calling him in the morning talking about the photos which he supposed to give us." and Sho know was wrong. 

"Now you met him so what you want to do? I don't think you went to look for him after 8 years, just to apologize?" Nino asked. It was never on his mind why he never forgets Masaki when they were together for only a night. Why his heart still ached when he was reminded of the other red eyes when Sho left the house? He was not sure if it was just his guilt for accusing him wrongly or there was something else. The only thing he was sure of, that night was the best night of his life. Seeing how Sho was struggling to answer them, both Nino and Jun realized that both need to talk in order for them to end their misunderstanding or starting a relationship which may start long ago if the incident did not occur. "If you are sincere, we will be here to help you" Sho smiled as he can feel his two friends sincerity.


	5. "He is your what Sho?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together is the last thing to do in Masaki's mind but he did

Meeting Sho, especially when Japan is not too small and having breakfast on the same table again after eight years was the last thing he expected it to happened when he came back to Japan a few years ago. Yes, it was weird as it is and Masaki didn't know how things could turn this way for him when he had decided to forget and regard Sho as a sweet memory of his one nightstand.

He had asked Satoshi to cancel his contract as Sho's maid even if he had to pay the penalty but he was told they can't do that if Sho's didn't agree to it as per the terms of the contract which is expected of him so he had no choice but to continue with it although he managed to settle with a condition that he will only work twice a week. Fortunately for him, Sho was not at home for most of the time when he came to work. As much as possible he didn't want to have any other communication with Sho apart from things related to his work and he just needs to work for another four months.

At first, he doubted if both Jun and Nino planned this to let them meet again, but both denied it and they had no reason to as they didn't know what happened between him and Sho that night. Nino was quick to catch how uneasy he was with Sho and both Jun and Nino had been pestering him to tell them the truth of that night especially when Masaki kept insisting wanted to end the contract. Although they stop questioning, Nino eyes we're always on him. Masaki was not sure what Sho had told them but he can feel that both of his best friends tried to push him to Sho. It was obvious especially on the days when he didn't see Sho for the whole week. Nino or Jun will suddenly call him out for lunch and Sho will be there too or they will just pop up at the bar that he works at night. Sometimes Nino just made Masaki to run an errand for him and he ended up coming to the hospital and met Sho. 

One more month left in his contract, Masaki was asked to move out by his landlord because the building of the apartment he rented was found unsafe due to the earthquake. It was not easy for Masaki to find another apartment in Roppongi with the same price. The landlord is a relative of his former boss so he was offered to rent it at a lower than market price since they need someone to take care of the apartment because the landlord was migrating to the US for his work. The apartment was near to the bar that he works and Sho's house which is one of the reasons why he agreed to work for Sho. He had to move temporarily to Nino's, however, staying in the same house with a couple who hardly meet each other due to Nino's work can be a bit too much to endure when they manage to get time to enjoy their love. It's either he became the third wheel or the moan that he heard on those nights made it harder for him to sleep. Jun offered to stay at his house but it was too far for him to work. Masaki tried to find a new house but none was suitable for his taste and budget. 

Those houses that fit his taste perfectly will need him to travel twice of the time to his workplaces compared to now which mean he will have less rest especially on the days he had to work in Sho's house. He may need to adjust his working hours as Sho's maid. He was on the dead-end when Nino suggested the most ridiculous idea of him renting the empty room in Sho's apartment and surprisingly Sho agreed to it. Maybe offered doesn't sound right since they made the decision without telling Masaki. Instead of offering, Masaki was told that he will be moving to Sho's house in two days on Sho's off so he can help him to move. Staying together with Sho was the last thing he wanted but he needs to find a good reason to reject the idea.

"Both of you know each other, and the room is empty so I think it's a good idea unless you have other reason why you rejected it." Nino tried to make Masaki spill the beans but Masaki is too clever to cover it. 

"But I'm his maid and I still have one more month contract to finish" Masaki tried to find an excuse.

"The contract can be terminated. I'm sure Satoshi will be fine with it if both parties agreed" and as expected, Satoshi agreed to the contract termination because both parties agree to it. The last month penalty was waved off which Satoshi said was an exception for a special case. So here he is having his first breakfast with his new landlord after he moved in yesterday. Sho let him use the empty room and let him decide however he wants to decorate it. Masaki loves to cook and seeing someone eat his food happily made him happy. Memories of their first breakfast 8years ago replay in his mind. Sho had been helping him moving in yesterday and this is the least he can do to thank him for his help.

"I've prepared the rental contract as we agreed. Once both of us signed it, I will get it notarized" Masaki just nodded his head listening to Sho. He believed, like him, Sho didn't forget about what happened between them 8 years ago but he is glad, Sho had never mentioned anything about it since the day he fainted.

Masaki was surprised to see the rental amount which is lesser than they agreed earlier.

"I thought we had agreed that I will be paying the same amount as my previous apartment rent?" Masaki asked. 

"Yes, but I don't think it will be fair for you" Sho replied. 

"But I'm fine with it" Masaki insisted.

Sho was so thankful to Nino who had told him to expect rejections from Masaki. Knowing him from they were kids, Nino had told him it will be something Masaki won't agree as soon as Sho shows him the first draft of the tenancy agreement. So he had revised it to something more sensible for Masaki and keep it from him till he moved in so the chances for him to back out of the plan will be lesser. 

"But it's not fine with me because you paid that price for the whole apartment but here you only get a room and shared this place with me" Sho tried to explain calmly. Although Nino said it has a lower chance but he was still scared if Masaki decided to back off. 

"But still this amount was too little" Masaki insists.

"That was why I added another clause in the agreement if you can see, we have to share for the bills and living expenses. So if you calculate back it will sum up to almost the same amount of your previous rent." Sho showed him the calculation he made. 

Previously, in the old apartment, Masaki had to pay for all the expenses on his own on top of the rental. Even if they are sharing the expenses the amount he needs to pay now is still lesser but Masaki agreed to it at least he won't be indebted for staying for free. 

"I just hope you will be comfortable here and make yourself at home. As you know I won't be at home, most of the time and I think you know how messy I am so you can do whatever you think is needed" for now Sho just hoped Masaki will stay so they will have a chance to solve their misunderstanding.

***************************************************

Although they had been staying together for almost three months, both Sho and Masaki hardly see each other at home due to their working schedules. Sho's alternate shift plus the extra hours he needs to work became more worst after a magazine wrote a write up about their Cardiothoracic department which is lead by the genius Ninomiya sensei. Patients from every part of the country, even overseas came to get treatment from him but the hospital unable to accept all since they are lack of staff. Due to the influx of patients, the management agreed to increase the budget for the department to increase the staff but the fussy genius doctor just made it worst. Most of the residents either resigning or asked to be transferred to the different departments because of Nino strictness till he was nicknamed as the devil of the surgery, except for one resident, Ryoma-kun. Sho didn't know how many times the young guy cried because of Nino. Both Sho and Jun applaud him for his courage and endurance to continue working with him. 

Masaki stops doing the maid job due to changes in his bartending job. He used to start his works at the bar from 10 pm to 4 am but now he had to start work three hours earlier at 7 pm on a weekday and 4 pm on a weekend due to high demand from the customers who loves his drinks. He usually left home an hour earlier before his shift and reached home an hour later after his shift. He had two off-day per week and rotating a weekend off but their time hardly matched that they hardly had a chance to have a meal together in one table. When they meet, it's either Masaki was leaving the house to work while Sho just woke up to get ready for his night shift or just came back from his morning shift, or Masaki just got home when Sho was leaving the house for his super early morning shift. 

Sho almost forgot that he was not living alone in the house if Masaki didn't make his presence known. His house is always clean and there is always food for him to eat. Whenever he was back from work, there was always food kept nicely inside the fridge, ready for him to reheat and eat. Even for breakfast, the meals were set on the table before he went to work along with his bento. Side dishes filled their fridge and he hardly needs to ask his mum to send him any food. All the post notes pasted on his fridge with Masaki message about the food prepared for Sho always made him smiles. The laundry basket always empty once it's full and Sho will be welcome with his folded clothes, left on the sofa because after he moves in, Masaki had never entered his personal bedroom. That is the only room Sho need to clean by himself. Sometimes Sho admired Masaki's ability to do the housework despite the limited rest time he had during his working days. 

Masaki felt fresh after his long sleep. He manages to leave the bar early and reached home earlier this morning. After the long working hours during the weekend and the public holiday, he felt his energy rechargeable with the long sleep. Masaki look at the watch it was 4 pm in the afternoon. He will be late if he was working, but fortunately, he was off that day. He saw a message from his landlord, Sho, as soon as he on his phone telling him that he left for his afternoon shift and will only be back around 11 pm or around midnight. Sho can actually knock on Masaki's room door to inform him personally before he left but as always, his kind landlord won't disturb his tenant. Seeing at the time the message was sent it was the time when Masaki was still asleep. Masaki left the phone on the bedside table and went for a shower made him miss a new message from his landlord.

Sho was panicking when he received his mother message informing him, she was on her way to his house. He had forgotten about his mother had the access code to enter his house and forgot to inform her that now he had a housemate which he knows will earn him a lot of questions because he had never had one before as he didn't like it when someone else disturbing his personal space. He had message Masaki but there was no reply and there was no answer when he called. Fortunately, he had no surgery scheduled so Nino let him leave for while and he has to be back as soon as he was called for if there is an emergency. Sho hopes he will be able to reach his house before his mother.

She can't believe how clean his son's house is right now. She knows her son employed a maid who came to clean the house twice a week, but knowing her son, it won't take long to mess it again. The fridge is full of side dishes instead of only sake and alcohol. Although Sho had told him, sometimes the maid cooks for him but she was sure, the maid won't have enough time to cook all if she only came twice a week. The post-it notes pasted on the door fridge, telling her, Sho had been exchanging message to someone, "The breakfast was great, once again, thank you for the food as always", it didn't sound like it was written for a maid and she was sure that day was not the day for the maid to come. Did her son found a partner when Sho had been declining the arranged omiai? 

Masaki heard some noise while he was in the shower, which he thought was his neighbour although he knows their walls are not so thin. At first, he thought he might hear wrongly but when the sound became clearer after he finished his shower, he knows the noise indeed in his house or correctly from his kitchen. It's a sound of someone working around his kitchen and he knows Sho will never do that. Since he started working as a maid in that house, Sho had never touched anything there except when he needs to eat even till now Masaki is the one who in charge of the groceries. Masaki glanced at the small clock on the wall of the dressing room, it shows a few minutes past 5 pm, Sho had informed him in his last message that he was in the afternoon shift and will only be home at night, so who is the one in his kitchen? It made him nervous, he wanted to call Sho but his phone was left in his room. Masaki wore his clothing to take a look however he didn't realize that he had mistakenly taken Sho's t-shirt instead of his. Both always prepare a set of clothing on the rack so it will be easier for them. 

The bathroom had two doors, which one connected to Sho's room while the other opposite of Masaki's room and he need to pass the kitchen, in order to go back to his room. Masaki thought it will be too risky if it was a stranger although he was sure the safety of the building is one of the top notches in Japan it's best to be careful. He went to Sho's bedroom and peek from behind the door. It was not Sho but a middle-aged lady which looks familiar to him but he just can't remember where he saw her with his slow mind. The lady didn't seem to realise his presence yet as she was busy arranging things inside the fridge when Masaki recognised her side profile from the photos Nino showed him before. It is Sho's mum but how she entered? Masaki had never seen her came before. Sho's room is opposite the apartment entrance and facing their living room. Masaki was about to go out from Sho's room when the entrance door opens revealing a panic and breathless Sho. 

"Masaki! I'm sorry my mum on her way here and I'm yet to tell her that you are my...?" Sho can't finish his words when the said person came nearer, looking at them with a laser stare especially on Masaki who is standing in front of Sho's bedroom door. 

"He is your what, Sho? And why are you running here when you are supposed to be at work?" 

Both Sho and Masaki were speechless and with the suspicious looks on his mother's eyes, Sho knows he will need a long explanation to convince his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took a long time to update again🙈


	6. "It's time for us to accept the truth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sho's parents realised what's they believed or hoped to be an excuse was actually a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope I've successfully made this chapter funny.

It's been a few hours since she reached home from his son's house. Her mind still thinking of the incident earlier, at her eldest son's house. There was something in his son's eyes made her doubt it was not as simple as her son's and the other young guy's explanation. They were too close to even address each other by the first name. Maybe what she and her husband thought was just his son's excuse to avoid all the omiai was actually a fact that they had to accept even if it was hard for her. 

***

"He is your what, Sho? And why are you running here when you are supposed to be at work?"

Sho was surprised to see his mum in the house and with the suspicious looks on his mother's eyes, Sho knows he will need a long explanation to convince his mother.

"Wow! Mum, that's was.. fast?" Sho stuttered. 

"Don't change the topic son"

"Mum, I know what you are thinking about right now but it was not like that okay, you are mistaken. This is Aiba Masaki, my housemate and my friend. Masaki this is my mum" 

Sho introduced them but he knows his mum didn't believe him. From one look Masaki knows, Sho's mum had mistaken their relationship and he knows his landlord was anxious seeing much Sho was fidgeting right now and his heart hurt although he was not sure why. 

"Your friend? I've never seen him before" she tried to remember but this guy beautiful face never came up in her memory.

"Sakurai-san, sorry for the late introduction, I used to work in Paris where we got to know each other and just recently came back to the country." 

"But I saw you came out of Sho's bedroom?" She was still not convinced. 

"I was in the shower when you came and surprised to hear the noise so I hide in Sho's room to see who is it since his room is connected to the bathroom but I didn't sleep there, I'm using that room" 

Masaki showed her and tell her the situation he was in and why he ended up became Sho housemate. To avoid his mother having more doubts, Sho told her they met in Paris while he went for a conference 8 years ago, and Masaki is a friend with Nino and his current boss. Fortunately, he had been telling his family that he was recommended to come back to Tokyo by his friends so the story matched up. 

Masaki looks sincere so Mrs Sakurai didn't want to probe further seeing how she had made him uncomfortable but she was still unconvinced when she looks at the way his son was looking at this beautiful man. The way he rushes home although he said because he needs to take an important document, she knows that was just his son's excuse to cover up. His son who always hate someone to invaded his private space, not even his own brother, now having a housemate and she can feel the excitement in those post-it messages on the fridge that his son wrote. Although Sho tried to hide, she can see Sho left with a sigh of relief and after Masaki assured him that he will be fine with her. But she knows this may not be the right time for her to interrogate further about the situation.

She continued her work and Masaki went to his room after Sho left to take his phone. Masaki saw all the miss calls and message that Sho had sent him earlier before the commotions. A new message came when he was about to leave the room. It was from Sho. 

"Don't tell her that you use to work as a maid in my house" - Sho. 

Masaki was annoyed and reply him annoyingly. 

"I'm not that stupid" - Masaki

Of course, he knows that information will only create more misunderstanding, he has his own common sense too. 

Masaki joined Sho's mother in the kitchen to help her arrange the side dishes in the fridge. Sho's mother makes use of the time to get to know her son housemate better. From asking about his family to his work, Masaki patiently answered all her questions since she is Sho's mother and also to help her clear her misunderstanding about Masaki and her son's relationship. They may have something in the past but not now so he didn't want to be misunderstood. They ended up cooking together while chit-chatting. From the talk, Sho's mother found out the reason behind their post-it messages was due to their differences in working hours Sho hardly check his phone when he was busy so the notes were easier for them. She felt comfortable talking to Masaki. She can see the young guy was clumsy but he is independent and was surprised with Masaki cooking skills. Now she knows why his son no longer nagged at her to bring food for him. She left with a bowl of seafood stew to bring home. She can't wait to reach home when the smell was enough to make her hungry.

Her family enjoyed the stew although she was a bit hurt when her daughter said he loves it more than her own cooked stew. Just like her, everyone was surprised knowing it was cooked by Sho's housemate especially Shu her youngest son. He was so excited when Sho decided to move back to Tokyo, and even suggest if they should live together but Sho had never agreed to it although he was fine with Shu crash over at his place once in a while, 

"Are you sure he is his housemate, not his lover because it's hard to believe that niisan will allowed someone into his private space unless it is someone special to him," Shu asked. 

His mother told them the reason why Masaki was there as per told to her word by word but Shu was still in doubt and make a note to interrogate his brother later.

"I don't think it was bad since there is someone to clean the house and make sure your brother eats. He is also a nice guy so I think it's good for your workaholic brother" 

Although she said that to convince her son, she knows it was more to convince herself. They had been married for more than 30 years, it was easy for Sho's father to know his wife was bothered although she was smiling. He knows there was something in her mind since she came back from their elder son's house.

"What's wrong?" He asked while they were getting ready to sleep

"I think it was true" 

"What is true?"

"Our eldest son.." She can't continue her words. 

"That he like guys? So what Shu guessed was right?"

"No! He is his housemate, but I can see the love in our son's eyes when he was looking at him. It was not the normal friends gazed" 

He was also surprised when their eldest son first came out to them. He was disappointed but he knows his eldest son well and he had always taught their kids that every decision came with responsibility. When his eldest son decided to be a doctor instead of following his steps, it would be a lie if he said he was not hurt but he knows he can't force Sho to do it just for his own happiness because his son life didn't belong to him and Sho had proved to him that he is able to take responsibility for his choice. Just like his wife, when Sho came out to them, he wanted to believe it was just an excuse to stop them from setting him up for omiai but deep in his heart, he knows his son was saying the truth. It was not his son who was lying but it was they who chose to ignore their son's sincere confession. 

"Our son never lies but we are the one who chose not to believe him when we should know well he is not an irresponsible man to make that as an excuse to stop the omiai" 

"You are fine with it? He is our eldest son and the eldest grandson of Sakurai family" his wife tried to retort. 

"Our son is a responsible man and he had always proved to us that he is able to take responsibility for his actions. Expecting him to be what we want will just make him living in deception. Do you think he will be happy?" He tried to convince his wife.

"But.." He knows how his wife felt but it was time for them to accept the fact. 

"It's time for us to accept the truth and believe in him. If he really loves that guy we should pray for things will go well for them and pray for their happiness" 

Although he had said much he knows it will take time for his wife to accept it. 

***

Hungry Sho was welcome by Masaki scream from the living room which surprised him. 

"What happened?" 

Sho rushes to Masaki who was sitting on the sofa. The other guy didn't reply but just pointing his finger to the big television. He was focus to check on Masaki that he didn't realise an old horror movie "Noroi: The curse" was on the TV which made him jump to the sofa to join Masaki hiding his head behind the cushion. With his closed eyes, Sho tried to find the TV remote control and off it. The hunger he felt was gone the moment he heard Matsumoto Marika shouts from the TV. Once he managed to off it, both of them put down the cushion and sighed relieved. 

"If you are so scared, why did you watch it?" Sho asked frustrated. 

"I know you will be reaching soon so I thought it will be fine to watch with you but who knows you are no better than me" 

"I'm not scared but who won't jump off if they suddenly heard that scream in the middle of the night. You do realise the time now, right?"

"Whatever, are you hungry? Go and take your shower and I will reheat the food for you"

Masaki said, changing the topic. Sho just nodded, obediently walk to his room to change and have a shower. Sho had been excited to reach home because it was really rare for them to be at home at the same time but never expected he will be surprised by what he saw on the TV too. A delicious smell welcomed him once he steps out from his room after the shower, he already knows about the seafood stew from his brother who had been bombarding his phone with messages, interrogating him about his housemate and how Sho was lucky to eat deliciously every day. But Sho went to his front door before took a seat at their dining table.

"Seems like everyone at home love your stew"

"That's good, I hope your mum cleared her misunderstanding"

"Masaki, About that I'm sorry, I should have informed her earlier but I forgot about it anyway I've changed the door pin so what happened today won't happen again" 

"It's was fine Sho-chan, I've given your mum my phone number too since I'm the one who always at home during the day time and you may not be able to pick up her call when you are busy"

Masaki didn't realise how Sho was stiffened beside him when he heard how Masaki called him. It was the first time Masaki called him so closely like that although Jun, Nino and Ohno had long called him with chan at the back. Since past few weeks, although they hardly meet, Sho can feel Masaki started to warm up to him based on the way he replying his messages whether on their line or post-it notes. Masaki no longer replies him coldly with a single answer and once in a while, will ask him if there was any particular food that Sho wanted him to cook. So Sho had been worried throughout his way home if the confusion earlier will make Masaki uncomfortable and closed up to him again. Nino and Jun had reminded him how Masaki can be nice and kind but if he was hurt badly it won't be easy for him to get out of it especially when Masaki prefers to keep everything to himself so he won't burden someone else. 

"Thank you for your understanding and the trouble" 

"It not trouble, your mum brought a lot of side dish for us so it saves us some groceries expenses" 

Masaki tried to wink but failed however it warms Sho's heart. It was the first since Masaki became his housemate, they able to talk comfortably and friendly on the same table as this. Since Masaki had his supper earlier and yet to feel sleepy, he accompanied Sho at the dining table while talking casually about their daily life. Masaki had tried to keep their distance since he still hurt but Sho had been nice to him and it will be unfair if he continued to give Sho a cold shoulder just because of the past. Yes, he was not ready to talk about what happened 8 years ago but he knows he needs to open his heart to start a new friendship with Sho especially now he was staying in the same house with him. As for Sho, he was glad to see Masaki the wall between them crushing bit by bit. 

"Hmm.. Sho chan do you need anything? I'm going to do the groceries shopping tomorrow since I'm off"

"I'm having an off day tomorrow too, should we go together? If you don't mind" 

Sho was praying for Masaki to say yes since it will be their first outing together although it was nothing special. Masaki was not sure if he should say yes as two guys doing groceries shopping together may cause misunderstanding but it will be a good chance for them to do the household monthly shopping since they will be someone to carry things with him so he agreed to it and told Sho his plan which Sho thought was a good idea but Masaki didn't miss how Sho was grinning excitedly. 

"Anou.." Masaki's voice stops Sho's train of mind. 

"Yes"

"Since you off tomorrow can we... you know?" 

Sho clearly understood what Masaki wants when he saw where Masaki pointing to and with a heavy heart he agreed to it. Once Sho finished his food both went back to the sofa with few cans of beer to calm them but once the movie started, "ahh... Eehhhh" was the only thing heard from the living room although it was almost 1 am in the morning. Instead of the cushion, Sho body became Masaki's shield to hide his face when it came to the scary part. Sho could only close his eyes and prayed hard none of the ghosts came to his dream tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who yet to watch the movie, 
> 
> The YT link with English subtitles:  
https://youtu.be/BhbCvVjL6CM
> 
> The scene Of Marika shout will be at 20.55-21.10
> 
> As usual. Comments are much appreciated 🙇🏽♀️


End file.
